Daniel Wales
Daniel Wales is the brother of Simon Wales, and one of the primary architects of Rapture. History In their homeland of Ireland, Daniel and his brother Simon were architects, and their firm, Wales & Wales Architects, designed many prominent cathedrals. However, Daniel was always somewhat of a "black-sheep" because he never believed in any of the "Jesus bollocks" that the cathedrals represented. When Andrew Ryan commissioned Wales & Wales to design Rapture Daniel welcomed the opportunity to build "a cathedral with no God, befittin' the ascent o'man."Daniel Wales' Audio Diary: Wales an' Wales After Rapture was completed, Daniel Wales took up residence in the area of Rapture that would later be called "Siren Alley." Unfortunately, his architecture firm soon fell on hard times when Rapture began to leak and he and his brother could no longer get any contracts. Soon after, he became estranged from his brother when Simon adopted the philosophies of Sofia Lamb and took on the title "Father Wales." Daniel held a deep grudge against Lamb as a result of thisDaniel Wales' Audio Diary: Father Simon Wales and refused to speak to his brother again, despite Simon's attempts to convert him to the Rapture Family. After Wales & Wales went out of business, Daniel resorted to running the Pink Pearl brothel. He began to drink heavilyDaniel Wales' Audio Diary: The Date is the Code and even indulged in splicing, although he forbade such behavior among the prostitutes. ''BioShock 2'' Daniel Wales is encountered by Subject Delta in the Pink Pearl during his journey through Siren Alley. Delta is required to obtain the code to Pumping Station #5 from him in order to progress in the level, thus making Daniel the first boss to be confronted by the player. When Subject Delta approaches him Daniel immediately assumes he intends to kill him and sets traps for him in his office before attacking. Daniel Wales is equipped with a shotgun and Molotov cocktails, moves incredibly fast, and controls a hacked Security Bot. He has a very high amount of health, having about twice as much health as a Brute Splicer. Additionally, he is accompanied by a handful of Spider Splicers and Leadhead Splicers. Strategy If the player can manage to hack the two stationary Turrets in the dark room below Daniel's office in the Pink Pearl, one can retreat to this room just before directly confronting Daniel Wales. This way the player can save a lot of supplies, and avoid the hostile Splicers out in the main area by letting the Turret guns do most of the work. The Hypnotize Plasmid is also effective in this fight because it can be used on the attacking Spider Splicers to turn them against Daniel. Quotes The following are phrases that Daniel Wales says in BioShock 2. The name of the source audio file is listed when known. Scripted Dialogue *"Are you Simon's boy, then? Well, here's me peace offerin'!" *"Welcome to the Pink fecking Pearl, sweetheart!" *"My brother sends you now? A metal fecking handyman?" *"And here's a dozen feckin' doves for ya!" Combat Dialogue Attacking the Player *"Feck Simon, feck Lamb, and feck God!" *"Oh, it's Father Simon Wales now! Bollocks!" *"Lamb's got your arse over her tit." *"At least Ryan never played the feckin' saint!" *"Pucker up, ya daft bastard!" *"Christ! They'll let anyone in that fucking church!" *"Make ya a present for the girls." Berserk *"I'm gonna butcher ya!" *"Ah! You little fecker!" Exiting Combat *"Oh! We were just getting acquainted." *"Oh, there's me headache again." Sees the Player Fleeing *"Ahh, what's the matter, Molly?" *"Get back here, you great yellow shark!" *"I'll bugger ya blind!" Upon Killing the Player *"I hope the rats chew off your plumbs, boyo." *"What do you know? Me headache's abated." *"Get blood off, boy." Dying *"Feck…" Audio Diaries ''BioShock 2'' *Siren Alley **Father Simon Wales **The Date is the Code **Wales an' Wales *Removed Audio Diaries **1919 is the Code **The Date is the Code (Alternate) Bugs/Glitches * A glitch may occur if Hypnotize is used on Daniel himself: not only will he attack other Splicers per its effects, but once they have been defeated, he may simply freeze in place, becoming an easy target. Videos Gallery Daniel Wales-Follow Me.png|''This way to the main event.'' Daniel Wales-Overseer.png|''Daniel operates without mercy.'' Dead Daniel Wales.png|''Daniel Wales' corpse.'' 2012-12-17 00022.jpg|''Door leading to Daniel's apartment.'' 2012-12-17 00028.jpg|''Lounge.'' 2012-12-17 00027.jpg 2012-12-17 00030.jpg|''Hallway.'' 2012-12-17 00032.jpg|''Daniel's office.'' Behind the Scenes *Daniel Wales uses a retextured Breadwinner Splicer model. *Daniel Wales has an alternative Audio Diary portrait found in the game files. *Daniel Wales's Audio Diary portrait was inspired by the mugshot of Guy Charles Bailey, who was convicted for driving while intoxicated in 1948.52 Incredible Vintage Mugshots of New Castle, Pennsylvania, from between the 1930s-40s on Vintage Everyday *It is not required to kill Daniel Wales to advance in the game if the player knows the code from prior experience. **Even if the player chooses not to kill Daniel he will still be killed by Lamb when she floods the Alley, and ultimately, the Pink Pearl. References de:Daniel Wales es:Daniel Wales fr:Daniel Wales ru:Дэниэл Уэльс Category:Splicers Category:BioShock 2 Characters Category:BioShock 2 Enemies Category:BioShock: Rapture Characters